Desteny's Prophet"
by The Bud
Summary: Part two of the Prophet series


Disclaimer: I have no rights to any components of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi there one and all! I am now back at college and am now a dishwasher again.  
  
  
Things have changed! There is another building, visiting hours have been cut to 2pm to 10pm  
  
  
They had been from 10am- 12am, And they were trying to ban smoking on the entire campus.  
  
  
But, C'est la vive! Plus c'est change, Plus c'est meme chose! Thats life and the more things change,  
  
  
the more they remain the same. Why do I feel our rights as young Adults, Adults is the operative word,  
  
  
are slowly being bled from us? 20 AND 13 are treated as the same age group. 13 is nowhere near 20 and 20 year  
  
  
olds are nearly a decade past the tenderfoot of thirteen. Have we not stood our trials? The same twenty year olds  
  
  
of 1980, one of the most misconcepted generations are now construing the same to their kids whom are now  
  
  
adults with legal freedoms and rights. We don't even have as many freedoms as our predicessors. They treat us as  
  
  
children and expect us to behave as adults and then critisise us for it. Would you like to know why? Because they dont want to feel old!  
  
  
Let us now journey into another chapter in the 'Prophit" series and try to remember how we felt as new adults in a world biased against us.  
  
  
** is thinking, is telepathy and == is the authur  
  
  
Desteny's Prophet.  
  
  
* I woke up to a new person snugglin' inta my side. I knew it wasn't my wife ither. Jubilee. Damn, Damn Damn am I ever in fer it now!*  
  
  
* We usta snuggle alot back when she was a half pint new ta the X- Mansion. She's just like my daughter an' I went and slept with 'er.  
  
  
She came ta help me with my rugrats a month ago, just after I nearly killed Jeannie. We usta cuddle like a dad an' his kid, Like Ray and me,  
  
  
but this time Jubes scent was different. She was hot fer me. Didn't matter none that I'm already taken, She's still just a kid ta me. Twenty-one year old kid.  
  
  
What am I gonna say when she wakes up? Jeeze! What are we gonna do! Livin' in a house of telepaths don't make fer easy secrets and I becha  
  
  
five ta ten 'Ro already knows. "Ro knows Jeannie's gonna know. Even in a coma, I bet ya know when yer hearts been broken.*  
  
  
  
"Logan...."  
  
  
*Shit.*  
  
  
"Yea Darlin?"  
  
  
"Was last night... Was what we did.. O.K?"  
  
  
* Damn it Wolvie! Look at me!*  
  
  
" Jubes.. what we did, No.. No it ain't right fer a grown man ta take advantage of a half grown girl."  
  
  
  
" I AM NOT A CHILD, LOGAN! I am twenty-one! I crawled in YOUR bed and I kissed YOU!"  
  
  
  
* Great.. she is an adult ain't she.*  
  
  
  
"I shoulda rejected ya Jubes. Your like my daughter and Jean was like your mother. She ain't even dead yet."  
  
  
  
* Oh.. Wolvie.. You don't know, do you.*  
  
  
  
"Logan, This was a mistake, but My mistake. It must me hard to be raising three kids  
  
  
without their momma and worse to know you did it, but Wolvie, TALK to me!"  
  
  
  
*Please Logan!*  
  
  
  
"Shh... Jubes, go inta the bathroom!"  
  
  
"But I wan.."  
  
  
"GurrrrroNOW!"  
  
  
" DID YOU THINK YOUR BETRAYAL OF MY BEST FRIEND WOULD BE TURNED AWAY FROM MY EYE BLIND!"  
  
  
  
"Storm! Cool it and lets talk this out like rational people!"  
  
  
  
*She's gonna kill me... This is gonna hurt a bit."  
  
  
  
"COOLING IT, IS EXACTELY WHAT I HAD IN MIND. WOULD THE NORTHERN WIND COOL YOUR LIBIDO?  
  
  
BURY THIS WASTE IN SNOW!"  
  
  
  
"STORM! Are you NUTS?! There are children sleeping!"  
  
  
  
"YES! IN THE DISGRACE OF YOUR FILTHY BED! lIGHTNING, COME TO AID MY CAUSE!"  
  
  
  
"STORM! It ain't like that!"  
  
  
  
"YOU WOULD LEAVE YOUR BELOVED WIFE TO DIE FOR A NIGHT OF FUN!?"  
  
  
  
*OOOeehhh......This is gonna do a little more'n just hurt!*  
  
  
  
" Storm!! stop! It wasn't Logans fault!!"  
  
  
  
"STAY DOWN CHILD, i WILL TEACH THIS WREACKAGE TO SLEEP WITH BABIES!"  
  
  
  
*Great. I hope Jubes knows what she's gotten herself into.*  
  
  
  
"I AM AN ADULT! I seduced HIM! I crawled in HIS bed and I stripped My panties off!"  
  
  
  
"THEN CHILD, YOU SHALL INCURE MY WRATH THE SAME! NEXT LIFE, DRAW THE CURTAINS!"  
  
  
  
Storm, I command you to stop this instant! X-Men do not kill.  
  
  
  
"Professor?"  
  
  
Return to the mansion at once. Wolverine, you are to follow. Kitty will watch the children.  
  
  
  
"Yessir."  
  
  
Oh, and Logan, Jubilee, While I do not condone your behavior last night, you are adults and I cannot control  
  
  
  
your behavior, but do take into concideration, Logan, Your wife is a telepath and gravely hurt  
  
  
  
inderectly by your hand. She still is connected to you.. maybe her only connection with life. We believe the rope now wears thin.  
  
  
  
The time has come to say goodby, and perhaps to plea for forgiveness.  
  
  
*What!*  
  
  
  
" Jeannies dieing... I. No. NO! Why wasn't I told?"  
  
  
  
We tried to reach you, Logan. But you were just a little, preoccupied.  
  
  
  
The Med Lab.  
  
  
  
*It's so strange here. Like I and alternating between floating and drowning in wax and honey, With  
  
  
  
a velvet sack wrapped around my body like a wine bottle.*  
  
  
  
* There is a light below my feet. It heats up the mind soup I'm in.  
  
  
  
Above me there are stars, but of no constelations I know. There was a picture screen  
  
  
  
up there. I saw My husband in bed with another woman. Jubilee. The warm light wants me to follow it.  
  
  
Why not, I have nothing here.  
  
  
To my left, I see Scott. His arms are open but I can't reach him. He floats away.*  
  
  
  
Jeannie? Darlin, I know ya can hear me. We gotta talk.  
  
  
  
*Oh no no NO! I don't want to talk! Go away!*  
  
  
  
Darlin, I know yer in a world o' hurt.  
  
  
  
* To my right.I'll look to my right and not the picture. Phoenix stares me in the face.*  
  
  
  
I'm sorry. I know sorry don't always cut it, but I couldn't let you go befer' I told ya a lot o' things.  
  
  
* I won't listen.*  
  
  
  
Yer die'n on me babe. An' it's all my fault.  
  
  
  
* DDieing/ I'm not dieing! I just can't move! I can't tell you I'm here!*  
  
  
  
I remember that time after I lost my adamentium thatcha kept the canucle head t'gether. An' you were sucked out tha plane hatch?  
  
  
We were both dead. But we came back fer eachother. M'ember that? You took my hand. I never wanted ta let go. But I had ta.  
  
  
  
* Logan don't do this. I'm not five weeks gone and your sleeping around on me.*  
  
  
  
I had ta let go because you were in love with Scott. I could never replace him.  
  
  
  
*But you replaced me too easly.*  
  
  
  
Atcher weddin, I kept ol' Tooth from wreaking it. Kept up in tha hills and just wanted you even more.  
  
  
  
* You did that for me?*  
  
  
  
It was then I vowed I'd wait as long as I had ta, to have your hand again.  
  
  
  
* But you can fuck little girls?*  
  
  
  
Then One Eye died. It took all I had ta keep from you so ya could mourn proper.  
  
  
  
* Are you done mourning? I'm not even dead!*  
  
  
  
Then ya were in yer kitchen cookin' I couldn't stop. You velt so right, so good in my arms. I never ever wanted anyone as bad.  
  
  
  
* You felt so right too*  
  
  
I made a mistake, and one I'm none to proud o' ither. I'd take back  
  
  
every wound I ever had just to hold ya in my arms once more.  
  
  
* I am not dead!*  
  
  
Our children all kinda look like you. Espessialy Ray.  
  
  
* She is daddy's girl.*  
  
  
She's daddy's girl. I ain't never gonna tell her she ain't biologicaly mine.  
  
  
* Hard to remember she's not.*  
  
  
I know I hurt you bad. Worse that Sabertooth, worse than Apocalypse and  
  
  
probably worse than that sick fuck that kidnapped you.  
  
  
  
* Please, Logan.. I don't want to remember.*  
  
  
  
All I'm askin is fergiveness.  
  
  
  
* I forgive you. I wish I could tell you I forgive you. Your thoughts tell me how genuine this apology is. I forgive you!  
  
  
  
Goodby Darlin. I can never replace you in my heart. I love you.  
  
  
  
*NOO! COME BACK! I'm not dead! Come back!*  
  
  
  
" Beast, Professer... How much longer does she have?"   
  
  
  
"She's gone. I pulled the plug two minutes ago."  
  
  
"Think she heared me? Fergave me?"  
  
  
" I think she did. I really think she did."  
  
  
*Professer!! You know I'm not dead! Help me please, Somebody!*  
  
  
  
" Two thirty...pm. 8/16/00. Jean Grey. Cause of death.. internal bleeding. Shock."  
  
  
  
* Will you listen to me! I'm not Dead! Somebody help me! 


End file.
